zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Water Temple
Impossible Temple A friend of mine has tried the temple, and found it impossible to complete, as there were no keys left for him to use. He had explored every inch of the temple, and so concluded that there were no extra keys. Should this be included??? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:37, 29 March 2008 (UTC)No, Did he look for the key under the block in the central tower? Yes, that's one of the keys a lot of people don't realize is there. You have to go inside the central tower, raise the water level up to the second level, and there will be a tunnel beneath where the floating block once sat. Follow it through, hit the crystal, kill the monsters that come out of the ceiling, and rise up the area on the other side once it opens to claim the key. Hero of Time 87 19:49, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Hmm I love the Shadow Temple, Same as how I love Arbiters Grounds, How about that key in the whirlpool room?Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) It's impossible. I've gotten every key you can get without the longshot, and unlocked every door on the first and second floors, and you still need a key to get to the Longshot room so you can GET THE OTHER KEYS. It's impossible. Max2 :Traditionally, I'd discourage talking about stuff not related to the article. But since I'm in a good mood, I'll let it slide. Trust me - it's not impossible. A great, mind-boggling, possibly insanity-inducing splinter in your mind for as long as it is not completed, but yeah. You can't complain after having tried to complete Zelda II. It's just IMPOSSIBLE. Not even Ethan Hunt himself could do it.}} Here's something. If you enter the temple when the waters is as low as it gets, you can jump to the second floor. - solar flute. ive added the abilty to beat it as young link into the trivea section Oni Dark Link After reading the article I tried the temple once again drawing a detailed map of it and then I simulated every possible situation and it is theoretically impossible to get stuck. The only way I can imagine of doing so is somehow entering the room on the north in the 1st floor without having the longshot and using there keys that were needed to get the longshot, making impossible to reach the boss room. Anyway there are no evidences supporting the possibility of doing that, so I think the session should need a citation reference or be totally removed. I also think the part saying "One of the most wise ways to beat the Temple is saving before entering etc..." should be removed anyway because it's too fatalistic: the glitch (if it really exists) is not an error in the position of the keys, but just a misfortune that occurs rarely and so it is suggested to play the dungeon like any other, resetting the game only if something strange happens, like Link passing trough a wall.--Kombatgod (talk) 07:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Why is this classified the hardest dungeon in the game? Why is the Water Temple classified the hardest dungeon in the game? Sure, it was hard for me the first time, but now it seems easier than the Shadow and Spirit Temples. Brambletalon (talk) 23:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Most people find it to be the most difficult. It was a challenge for me, but you're right, Shadow and Spirit were pretty much just as frustrating. Come to think of it, the Spirit Temple in Ocarina of Time Master Quest is probably one of the toughest temples in the Zelda series. Portal-Kombat Here's why it is considered to be so hard: because it has no sensible layout. Where you need to go is never specified, and when you get there the door is locked and the key is on the other side of the dungeon. The best you can do without a walkthrough is to just blunder around and hope you do everything right. At least the Shadow Temple is straightforward.04:25, 17 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) :I didn't find it at all difficult. In fact, non-linearity is something I look forward to in Zelda dungeons, even though I'm disappointed more often than not recently. Slightly offtopic, I found the changes to the Water Temple in OoT3D slightly disappointing, particularly the Song of Time block. Eyeball226 (talk) Deity? Is posible that the multiple statues of a "deity" inside the water temple could be representing Lanayru? Emm... in fact Lanayru is a Light Spirit in Twlight Princess and he looks similar to the serpents statues in the Water Temple of Ocarina of Time and there are also some serpents statues in Lanayru Spring--SkullKid95 (talk) 14:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Dodongo I just did this on Master Quest and I didn't find a Dodongo. Can anybody confirm that one is present? -Isdrakthul ( 01:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC)) Ive played it quite recently on master quest and dont rmember a Dodongo (then again I mentaly block out most of the water temple). There a good couple of lizafols though Oni Link 07:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :O yeah I was wrong about that. They're at a very distant corner of it that you only need to go to to get a Gold Skulltula Oni Link 21:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I didn't find the Water Temple to be as annoying as you may claim. The temple I found the most annoying was the Forest Temple, because of Phantom Ganon. Warning Who warns Link that the water in the boss room isn't normal water? I can't be Navi cause her texts are always blue. --SonicJrandSarah (talk) 23:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, you can't be Navi They probably just screwed up. It's not impossible that it could be Ruto, or even Sheik, but we'll never know. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I have never for a second thought it was anyone but Navi. You can move during the text if I recall rightly perhaps that is a reason it's not the usual Navi blue Oni Link 00:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Pretty sure Navi's text when she's all "I can't help you, force is too strong" is purple as well. --Jazzi 23:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to say it was Ruto since she was in the temple --SonicJrandSarah (talk) 23:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It has to be Navi, who else could it be? Ruto is nowhere in the room, and Morpha doesn't talk to Link. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :The dev team probably forgot to color that line of text or something. I don't see any way that could have been anyone other than Navi. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC)